


A World of Our Own

by airbean_saki



Series: Smutty Catradora Shorts [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Geek in the Streets Freak in them Sheets, Lesbian Sex, One Shot Collection, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Some Humor, Some plot maybe, theyre both switches your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airbean_saki/pseuds/airbean_saki
Summary: Adora's thirst for knowledge opens up an array of new sexy time thangs for her and Catra to explore together - though one thing in particular grabs her attention immediately...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Smutty Catradora Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118288
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149





	1. Yearning and Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot of fun writing this one, not gonna lie :3 hehe. 
> 
> I decided to make this new Smutty Catradora Shorts series for any smutty ideas that come to my mind so that I can write sexy happenin's more freely, rather than having to make them necessarily stem off from the Journey to Space storyline - though I'll still definitely continue that series as well eventually ;P 
> 
> I do still make some slight references to my other works here (ie. things that happened during previous sexy times, Chef Catra stuff from the non-explicit main story I'm working on, etc.), but it definitely stands on its own and it's not at all necessary to read the others.   
> Hope you enjoy <3

* * *

_I'm so into you, I can barely breathe  
And all I wanna do is to fall in deep  
But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line  
So name a game to play, and I'll roll a dice  
  
Into You – Ariana Grande_

* * *

  
  
Adora jolted awake, breathing heavily. Her mind was racing, the memories of the dream that had startled her awake fading quickly as she struggled to remember what had happened to make her feel so afraid. She had been alone, running, trying to hide – but she couldn’t remember from what. The more she struggled to remember, the more the memories seemed to slip from her mind, like sand sifting through a grasping hand.  
  
She could hear Catra breathing slowly and softly beside her and turned to look at her – she was still sleeping peacefully, the bedsheets draped across her lower half slowly inching up and back down her stomach with every breath. Adora focused on the sound of her breathing and the sight of her breasts gently rising and falling to help calm herself. Catra was here, with her – and she would be every single morning. The simultaneous feeling of safety and intimacy from knowing she would get to fall asleep with Catra every night filled Adora with a comforting warmth, relaxing her.  
  
She soon forgot about the dream entirely as her gaze drifted along Catra's half naked figure and a rush of arousal rippled through her, her mind becoming immersed instead in the memories of her fingers trailing through her delicate fur, the softness of her supple breasts in her hands, the sweet sounds Catra made in response to her touch. The small empty space between Catra’s lips that spread slightly more open with each exhale made Adora remember exploring her mouth with her tongue - among all the other places on her body her tongue had travelled, savouring every taste of Catra she could get.  
  
Adora quietly chuckled to herself – she had gone from feeling terrified, to feeling full of warmth and affection, to feeling incredibly horny, all in the span of a minute or two. Now wide awake from her arousal, there was no way she’d be able to fall back asleep. She looked around the room as she tried to think of ways to pass the time. The warm, red hue of the light sneaking through a crack in the curtains indicated it was still early morning, so Adora had a few hours to kill before Catra would typically wake up. Waking her wasn't an option – the past few nights it was Catra who had woken them both up, thrashing violently from her nightmares. Restful sleep was hard to come by lately for Catra, so not wanting to disturb her, Adora lay back and let her mind wander instead.  
  
It wasn't long before she was thinking about Catra again and how delightfully stimulated every sense of hers was when she was wrapped between her legs. Soft folds pressing against her lips, warm, salty silk dripping across her taste buds, surrendered to her so willingly to be devoured. The intimate, musky smell of Catra's most private parts, the sight of her – biting her lip in an attempt to keep her mouth from hanging open, blushing profusely from her face down to her neck, her pleading eyes, staring back at her with adoration while she writhed and moaned beneath her, completely at the mercy of the slightest flicks of her tongue. And on top of it all, the sounds – lewd wet noises whenever she released the suction on her clit, the low growls and whimpers and moans, the way she uttered _her_ name, progressively getting louder and more out of control the longer she worshipped her pussy in every way she could think of.  
  
Adora hadn't spent a lot of time thinking about sex before – she knew it existed, of course. But other things had always demanded her full attention – training to become Force Captain, training to learn how to use She-Ra’s powers, developing strategies to battle back the Horde, and so on. When she wasn't preoccupied with all the responsibilities thrust onto her, she did often think of Catra – but never about _that_. In the Horde, she'd think about holding her, ruling the world with her, and if she was feeling particularly risqué, she'd let herself daydream about kissing her, maybe – but on the most part, her feelings for Catra confused her and made her feel nervous. Did she just really, really like her as a friend, or was it something more? Was it okay to want her, or would it ruin things between them? Did Catra feel the same way, or would she find the whole thing stupid and weak?  
Before she had the chance to actually get answers to any of these questions and understand her own feelings, she left the Horde, and her thoughts of Catra became even more muddled and conflicted. It was only very recently that her mess of feelings for Catra was sorted out, and with them finally out in the open and basking in the light of the sun, they could take root and begin to blossom, growing stronger each passing day. After their first time being intimate, it felt like a floodgate holding back her desire for Catra suddenly burst open, rushing her with waves of want stronger than anything she had ever let herself feel before – these days it was hard _not_ to daydream about having sex with her, other responsibilities be damned.  
  
She wondered what else Catra would like – what other ways could she make her unravel so sweetly? She had only just recently learned (from Catra so kindly demonstrating) that using your mouth on someone _there_ was an option – a wonderful, rapturous learning experience for them both. What other things were out there that she just didn't know about?  
  
And then it clicked – she knew what she was going to do to pass the next few hours. She carefully slid out of bed, letting her weight slowly dissipate from the mattress to avoid rousing Catra, quietly pulling on her clothes. She left Catra a tiny note on her pillow explaining that she'd be right back just in case she woke up before then. Silently, she tip-toed towards the door, opening it slowly and taking one last look at Catra to make sure she was still asleep before closing it behind her. She walked down the halls at a fast pace, brimming with excitement – most places weren't open this early in Brightmoon, but the place that held what she wanted was.  
  
It wasn't long before she stood outside the large, elegant doors of the Brightmoon library. She closed her eyes and exhaled nervously, her fingers wrapped around the door's handle, repeating her plan once more to herself – get in, get the book, get out. Simple – few people would be awake at this time, so less people would notice her in the adult section and ideally, the only person who would know which book she had checked out was the librarian. Maybe she could hide it between two recipe books for Catra just in case anyone else was around? Her mind raced as she entered the library, trying to look as casual as possible.  
  
"Hi there! You're here early this morning."  
_Okay, be cool – you got this. Just a normal trip to the library… at 6am._  
"Can I help you with anything?" the friendly voice continued. Adora turned to face one of the librarians re-stacking books on the shelves close to the entrance. Besides her, the library seemed to be empty – to Adora's relief.  
"Hi! Um, g-good morning!" Adora blurted out, blushing. "N-nope! All good here, just going to go… browse! Thank you!" Adora said, saluting the librarian reflexively before quickly realizing the salute was unnecessary and fumbling out of it awkwardly.  
"No problem! Just give me a shout if you need anything. My name is Tessa," Tessa said calmly with a warm smile, waving at Adora before turning her focus back to the stacks of books she was re-shelving.  
"Real smooth, Adora…" Adora muttered under her breath to herself, darting away from Tessa.  
  
The library was huge – 12 foot-tall bookshelves towered over the many aisles that joined at the library's center walkway, which led to a massive wall of stained-glass windows that ran the length of the entire library. The center walkway remained open to view from the floors above, with spiral staircases leading to the higher floors at several places along the walkway. The beams of light that passed through the windows changed their paths throughout the day as the sun moved across the sky, adding unique splashes of colour through different parts of the library at different times of day. Glimmer and Bow once told her a silly rhyme that they made up when they were kids about it:  
  
_When the light turns blue  
On the tallest statue  
It's time for lunch!_  
  
Adora chuckled to herself at the memory of the two of them reciting it together completely in sync and giggling. She glanced over at the three statues standing guard in the center of the library- it would be awhile before blue light cast over the face of the tallest one.  
  
_Ok… back to the plan.  
_  
She had only been in here a handful of times before, quickly discovering to her great disappointment that the library contained very little information about the First Ones. She loved to read in general, but she allowed herself very little time for leisure during the war, so she hadn't learned the layout of the library that well. But… thankfully the food section was hard to miss – mouth-watering looking foods displayed on the front covers of recipe books and magazines decorated the lengths of the first few aisles that were visible when you first entered the library. She walked over there quickly first, grabbing two books from the "Staff Picks" section: _Cooking for Dummies_ and _Etherian Fine Dining_. She figured the first would at the very least get a chuckle out of Catra - but it also seemed like a decent introduction to cooking. The second covered more advanced techniques and complicated recipes – something she had the feeling Catra would want to start diving into quickly after getting through the basics. She held the books to her chest and headed towards the nearest staircase.  
  
The adult section had caught her eye the last time she was here, searching through the top floor of the library for anything she could find on the First Ones. It was the only section with warning signs, indicating that the shelves included "mature content". Being naturally curious, she had casually walked over when no one was nearby and started to peruse through the books there, giggling at some of the titles. They ranged from erotic novels, to instructional how-to books and other resources on sexual health, to just flat-out porn. She could still remember the titles of a few – _Etherian Erotica part 4 – Cumming in the Crimson Wastes_ ; _Mistress Princess and the Fountain of Ethereal Bliss_ ; _Vulvar Imagery in Architecture – The Real Story Behind Brightmoon's Grand Entrance_. She had only managed to glance at a couple at the time before she heard footsteps approaching and quickly ran out of there.  
  
It was silent as she approached the section now, aside from the sound of her own heartbeat pounding in her chest. Now that she was here alone with an actual goal in mind, she felt much more excited than nervous. She rushed into the aisle and placed the cooking books on the floor beneath her before scanning through the shelves.  
  
_Butt Stuff for Beginners.  
  
Hmm.. too specific.  
  
Making the Most of Plumeria's Fertility Festival – a Newcummers Guide  
  
Plumeria has a fertility festival? Wonder what the scroll invitation for _that _looks like…  
  
The Great Etherian Guide to Getting it On – W|W Edition  
  
Oh… this could be a winner.  
_  
Adora pulled the book out from the shelf and cracked it open, scanning through its table of contents. It seemed to cover a breadth of topics, from different positions, to toys, to… whatever "BDSM" was? She started to flip through the book curiously, mostly checking out the pictures, until she saw it.  
"What… is… _that?_ " Adora said aloud to herself, awestruck.  
  
It was in the toys section – a colourful, smooth, mostly cylindrical object attached to straps that she quickly noticed in the next picture went around the legs and waist of the wearer. She took a mental note of the page number so she could show Catra later. The model stood confidently, grinning at her partner in the image, the object hanging erect in front of her. The next series of images made Adora's jaw drop – the complete bliss on the receiver's face, the satisfied grin on the wearer's, as they demonstrated various positions. She instantly imagined Catra's face in place of those she saw on the pages, losing herself in a sudden wave of lust as she imagined her expressions and the wonderful sounds she'd be making as Adora penetrated her over and over with it. And then there was the reverse scenario – the playful dominance that would drip off Catra if she was wearing that thing, the satisfied smirk she'd have while she fucked her into the bed with it. A heavy surge of heat and arousal made her clit and the walls of her vagina throb with pleasure at the thought of both filling and being filled with this so called 'dildo'.  
  
She suddenly returned to reality from her horny haze, becoming aware of the fact that she was now soaking wet in the middle of the library – wet enough that dear god, was it visible?? She snapped the book shut and attempted to examine the crotch of her pants. There didn’t seem to be any visible indication that she was dripping wet, but at her current level of arousal, that might not last long. She scrambled to grab the books she left on the floor and hurried back downstairs to the library's entrance.  
  
"Hi Tessa! I'm all set," Adora said managing a believably calm tone, gently placing her small stack of books on the check-out counter.  
"Great! Let's see here…" Tessa said as she walked behind the counter and picked up the top-most book of the stack. "Cooking for Dummies! This one's great, lots of helpful tips.” Tessa said pleasantly as she scanned the book.  
_Fuck my life… she’s going to read out every book…_ Adora thought to herself, forcing a smile on her face.  
“Yeah haha… my girlfriend’s learning how to cook.” Adora said, trying to laugh casually.  
“Nice,” Tessa replied with a friendly wink. “This one’s good too, the desserts in here are to _die_ for – though it’s hard to get them to look as good as they do in the pictures,” she said as she scanned Etherian Fine Dining. “Me and my partner tried making most of them and while they tasted great, the overall presentation… not so much.” Tessa said, laughing.  
  
Adora laughed nervously as she braced herself for the awkwardness that was soon to follow. Time seemed to move slower as Tessa reached for her third and final book.  
“Ah! Three excellent choices.” Tessa said as she picked the book up, as casually as she had been with the cookbooks.  
Adora could feel her face burning bright red – she couldn’t bring herself to make eye contact with Tessa. “Erm… thanks.” Adora said shyly.  
“It’s really sweet of you to pick up books for your girlfriend.” Tessa continued, handing Adora her books. “I hope you both have a nice day!” she said sweetly, smiling warmly.  
“Uh, thanks, you too!” Adora said, as she grabbed her books and scampered out of the library, breathing a sigh of relief once she made it out.  
_Tessa was… pretty chill about the whole thing?_ Adora thought to herself gratefully.  
  
Now she just had to make it back to their room without anyone noticing the book she was carrying - or what felt like a growing wet spot on her pants.  
_Definitely should have gotten Melog in on this somehow… Why doesn’t She-Ra have invisibility powers_?! Adora lamented to herself.  
She booked it down the halls, running as fast as she could. She managed to make it all the way to the wing of Brightmoon where her room was without running into anyone – but just as she turned the corner to her hallway, she saw Aunt Castapella walking towards her, stopping just in front of her room when she noticed her.  
  
“Adora! You're up early. How are you?” Aunt Castaspella said cheerfully, not seeming to pick up on Adora’s exasperated expression.  
“Aunt Castaspella!” Adora said as she walked up to her, breathing heavily from running. She tried to convey the same cheerfulness back as she shifted the books underneath her armpit to hide them better. “Good, good, you know – picked up some cooking books for Catra. Just gonna head in there now and –“  
“Oooh, I love cooking. Which ones did you get?” Aunt Castaspella asked inquisitively, motioning towards the books Adora was holding.  
“Um… Cooking for Dummies and Etherian Fine Dining,” Adora said quickly. “But I really should get back to Catra… she uh, she’s not… feeling good?” Adora said, struggling to think of a believable excuse. Hopefully that one wouldn't bite her in the ass later.  
“Oh no, I’m sorry to hear that. I can make her some of my specialty sick tea?” Aunt Castaspella offered.  
“That’s really nice of you but uh...” Adora stalled for a moment – she could see Aunt Castaspella’s eyes shift towards the books, her eyebrows raised - it was obvious she had more than just the two books she mentioned. She started to brace herself for Aunt Castaspella's inevitable questions about the third book, but right before she could say anything, Catra suddenly opened the door to their room, wearing a robe and coughing.  
  
“Adora…could you help me with something?” she asked, sounding weak. “Oh hi, Aunt Castaspella.”  
“Oh Catra, you sound terrible.” Aunt Castaspella said, sounding concerned. “I was just telling Adora I could make you some of my specialty tea? It’ll fix you right up!” she said proudly.  
“Thanks a lot, but don’t worry about it – Adora’s got me covered.” Catra said before breaking into a short coughing fit. She was really selling it.  
“I really should get Catra back to bed,” Adora said, backing up towards the room. “Thanks for offering though! Bye!” Adora said quickly, waving before starting to close the door.  
“Okay, let me know if you change your mind!” Aunt Castaspella said through the quickly closing space in the doorway.  
  
Adora let out a sigh of relief after she shut the door while Catra tried her best to stifle her laughter with her hand so Aunt Castaspella wouldn’t hear her cackling.  
“All these years and you’re still a terrible liar under pressure Adora.” Catra whispered to Adora, smirking. “You’re lucky I woke up from a bad dream again and heard you struggling to get away from Aunt Castaspella through the door – which by the way, _what_? What are you hiding Adora? It’s like, 7 in the morning,” Catra asked curiously, giggling cheerfully.  
Before Adora could say anything, Catra continued. “Also – you are like _so_ turned on right now. Does being the world’s worst liar turn you on or something?” Catra jeered, smirking mischieviously at Adora.  
_Fuck, my pants!_ She was so focused on covering the book she completely forgot about _that_ whole situation.  
“Oh my god… is it that obvious?” Adora said bashfully, trying to assess the damage again.  
“Adora, what are you doing?” Catra asked sounding confused as she watched Adora struggle to examine her crotch, before laughing a heavy, raspy laugh when she realized what was happening. “Adora, you idiot. I can’t _see_ how wet you are,” she said, moving in close to Adora. “But I can smell it,” she whispered seductively into Adora’s ear before running her tongue up her neck and then stepping back again to admire her handywork.  
  
“O-oh,” Adora uttered, exhaling and blushing, half relieved and half aroused from Catra’s touch. "Umm… well, to answer both your questions… I uh, got a book. A sex book." Adora said, proudly placing the book on top of the others and standing beside Catra to show it to her.  
"A… sex book?" Catra said slowly, raising her eyebrow as she glanced at the book's cover. She read the book's title aloud and then promptly burst into raucous laughter. "Aww, Adoraaa," she teased, kissing Adora's cheek as she gently placed her hands possessively on Adora's chest just beneath her shoulders. "Getting a how-to book on sex is like, the most Adora thing ever," she said, giggling again as she stroked Adora's chest lovingly.  
"Yeah yeah, I know, laugh it up Catra," Adora said, rolling her eyes playfully at Catra. "But I didn't just get it for me," Adora said, looking directly into Catra's eyes. "I uh… got it for us. I thought we could check out the stuff in here together." She said, smiling shyly and blushing.  
_Us. Together._ The words echoed in Catra's mind, making her heart swell and her cheeks redden slightly. Her teasing smirk quickly transformed into a warm smile as she looked back at Adora adoringly.  
"I just, realized I don't really know that much about it and I want to know more about all the ways that we can… well… umm… you know." Adora said, managing to turn an even darker shade of red. She placed the other cook books on their dresser before turning back to face Catra.  
  
“Like this!” Adora cracked open the book, flipping to the page she had been swooning over earlier and held the book so that they could both see the pages. “Have you ever heard of one of these before?” she asked, pointing at the page.  
“Oh wow…” Catra said, her eyes widening as she and Adora flipped through the pages together. “No, I don’t think anyone I knew had one of these in the Horde. At least, not that they mentioned.” Catra said, trying to maintain her composure as she felt her blood rush downwards, making her clit throb. “This would be some top tier contraband though for sure, damn. I’m uh… starting to get why you’re absolutely soaked,” Catra said, smirking as she gently stroked her fingers up and down the crotch of Adora’s pants, teasing her. She pressed herself into Adora, pushing her up against the wall and started to gently nibble down her neck.  
Adora’s breath hitched. “Ca-ah-tra…” she breathed out softly, letting her body relax into Catra. She gently gripped the small of Catra's back with her free hand, letting the other fall to her side, barely holding on to the book.  
“Think you can transform your sword into one of those?” Catra whispered into Adora’s ear lustfully, before starting to kiss and lick her, tasting the salt from her neck as she continued to softly stroke her.  
  
Adora was practically trembling from her touch – by now, Catra knew all of the most sensitive spots on her neck and was taking full advantage of that knowledge, launching a full on tactical assault and teasing her ceaselessly. Adora was already incredibly aroused from all the other thoughts and images that danced through her mind this morning, so even the slightest touch of Catra's fingers caressing her gently through her pants was making her squirm.  
"Y-yeah, I think so," Adora breathed out.  
"Here, I'll hold the picture up for you – you work your magic." Catra said, kissing Adora's lips before pulling away from her, snatching the book from Adora's hand and opening it to display the page for Adora.  
Adora collected herself and took a good look at the dildo, taking note of its size and shape. She closed her eyes and focused on forming a replica. Her bracer flew off her arm, glowing brightly as it floated in front of her for a split second before changing form into an amorphous glowing blob. She opened her eyes to look at the image on the page again and closed them once more, moulding the blob into an exact replica of the toy, strap and all, though still with the details and embellishments of the Sword of the Protection. The straps were gold and white, the dildo a bright blue with what appeared to be a golden, jeweled clasp holding it in place at the base. Pleased with herself, Adora reached for it and held it up proudly for Catra.  
  
"Hey, not bad for a first try, eh?" Adora said confidently, smirking at Catra.  
"I gotta admit, you did a pretty good job." Catra said, returning the smirk. "What does it feel like?" Catra asked, her eyes widening with curiosity.  
Adora squeezed the dildo gently at first, then added more pressure – it was completely unyielding. "Uhh… kinda hard? Is it supposed to be hard?" Adora said, sounding uncertain as they stood beside each other and consulted their dildo bible for the details.  
"Says here it depends on preference… some are solid, others are a bit more flexible." Catra said, pointing to the paragraph where she found the info. "What do you think you'd like?" Catra asked Adora alluringly, exposing her fangs as she grinned at her.  
"Hmm… not too hard, not too soft… you know, just right," Adora said playfully, poking Catra in the ribs with the dildo.  
"Ow, Adora!" Catra squealed, pushing Adora away playfully and giggling. "That thing is like a rock!"  
"Haha yeah, my bad… I was focusing a little too hard on getting the shape right I guess. Let me try again!" Adora said with determination, her eyebrows furrowing as she closed her eyes again.  
"Hey wait! I have an idea." Catra said, grabbing Adora's arm. "Flex your bicep." Catra commanded.  
Adora shot Catra a confused look, but did as she requested anyways.  
  
Catra squeezed her bicep softly at first, and then a little harder, with a pensive look on her face.  
"Okay, now you feel it." Catra said, motioning for Adora to squeeze her own flexed bicep.  
Adora gave Catra another questioning look before doing the same thing as Catra. It felt hard, but also somehow spongy and soft at the same time?  
"Wow Catra, you genius! It's perfect!" Adora said, laughing. "How the hell did you think of that?"  
"Eh. Let's just say you notice things when you're sleeping with a total meathead." Catra teased, grinning at Adora as she stroked her chest and stomach, fawning over her muscles. They both laughed together for a moment before Adora pulled Catra into her gently and kissed her.  
"Okay… round-two!" Adora said triumphantly, releasing Catra and closing her eyes again as she held the dildo out in front of her. It simply floated and glowed brightly in place for a few seconds – nothing really appeared to change. But when she tested its texture again, this time it was exactly as she hoped – flexible, but not too flexible, hard, but not too hard.   
"What do you think Catra, do you think you'd like this too?" Adora asked, holding the dildo out for Catra's approval.  
  
Catra took it in her hands and gauged it's firmness, squeezing it gently. A pleased look spread across her face. "I like it," she said, winking at Adora. "I think I'll hold onto it for now." She dropped her robe, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath, and quickly slipped the straps on, securing it in place.  
"Who said you get to wear it first, huh?" Adora teased, challenging Catra.  
"I did." Catra playfully growled back, turning to place the book on their dresser before making direct eye contact with Adora. "You've been so sweet today," she said seductively, approaching Adora slowly as she spoke, Adora's heart beating faster with each step. "Fetching me books from the library when I'm sick," she paused to cough an exaggerated, dramatized cough, a devious grin spreading across her face afterwards. "Writing me a little letter, making me a new toy. I think you deserve a reward - don't you, princess?" She gently cupped the side of Adora's face lovingly with her hand and pressed Adora into the wall once again, this time gently rocking her hips to use the dildo to rub against the crotch of Adora's pants instead of her fingers.  
  
" _Fuck_ …" Adora breathed out, melting into Catra. Adora loved the feeling of being pressed up against the wall by Catra – it was gentle and rough at the same time, and Catra balanced the line between the two perfectly. Paradoxically, the restriction of her movement also helped Adora to relax. She trusted Catra – and letting her take control took the exhausting responsibility of always having to be in control at all times off her shoulders for a change. She could let her cares fade away, focusing wholly instead on all the different sensations Catra was giving to her.  
"Is that a yes? Is this what you want too, Adora – for me to fuck you?" Catra whispered in Adora's ear, her words tickling down her spine. Catra nibbled her ear lobe gently before moving slightly so that she was face to face with Adora, her eyes locked on hers, continuing to gently thrust against her.  
"Mmm…" Adora moaned, grabbing Catra's hand and slipping it underneath her pants so she could feel how turned on she was. "Yes. Please." Adora practically begged, biting her lip.  
Catra closed the space between them, kissing Adora deeply as she gently stroked Adora's clit with her fingers, enjoying the delicious way her moans vibrated into her mouth in response. She retracted her claws and gently ran her fingers down Adora's side with her other hand, stopping to squeeze her breast and then later her ass along the way. After toying with Adora's clit for a few minutes, she pulled away from Adora smoothly and made a show of licking and sucking her fingers in front of her, moaning her satisfaction at the taste of her. After she finished, she smiled and held out her hand. "Come, let me take you to bed."  
  
Adora smiled and took her hand wordlessly, blushing profusely as Catra gently pulled her towards their bed. She stopped at the foot of the bed and ravaged Adora with kisses, running her hands all over her body, relishing every inch, reveling in the sounds of Adora's hastened breathing as she let herself come undone, surrendering herself to her. She tore off Adora's clothes, with the exception of her panties – those she took her time slipping off inch by inch, smirking at Adora as a string of wetness clung to them almost the entire way down, leaving them cuffed around Adora's ankles.  
"These stay on – got it?" Catra commanded. She loved the way Adora looked with her panties down around her ankles – it was just incredibly sexy to her. Somehow, it made her seem even more naked than actually being fully naked. Besides being aesthetically pleasing, she also enjoyed how it restrained Adora's movements ever so slightly.  
"Got it." Adora replied, biting her lip again.  
"Good girl." Catra purred, pulling Adora into bed with her and laying her on her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didya squeeze your bicep?! Didya? LOOL


	2. New Depths

* * *

_'_ _Cause we're the masters of our own fate  
We're the captains of our own souls  
So there's no need for us to hesitate  
We're all alone, let's take control_

_Lust for Life – Lana Del Rey + The Weeknd_

* * *

  
  
Catra lay on her side beside Adora on the bed, slowly dragging her nails up her stomach while she sucked the skin on her neck, marking her territory with purpling hickies and delighting in the way Adora’s muscles twitched and her breath hitched in response.  
“Awww, Adora, you’re so sensitive,” Catra teased with a sadistic grin, gently tracing circles around her nipple before pinching it gently between her fingers.  
Adora moaned loudly in response as a sharp pang of pleasure jolted through her chest, rubbing and twisting her legs together as she squirmed on the mattress. The underwear around her ankles kept her legs locked closely together, reminding her that she was Catra’s to play with.  
  
Catra giggled with delight at how quickly Adora was unravelling – all that built up tension from the library really did a number on her apparently. She continued to tantalize her nipple with her fingers, feeling it harden in response to her touch and brought her mouth over her other sensitive little nub, rolling her tongue around it and sucking it gently, glancing up to watch Adora’s expressions change.  
Adora’s eyes slammed shut as she groaned, thrusting her hips against thin air, desperate for Catra to soothe the ache weighing down heavily between her legs. The scent of Adora's arousal filled the air and made Catra's heart flutter – with every inhale she was swimming in her sweet perfume, a wonderful mixture of the familiar smells of her usual subtle, sweet, calming fragrance and a more recently discovered one – heavy, hot musk, setting Catra's loins on fire.  
  
“Catra…” Adora breathed her name desperately, her eyes opening suddenly and locking on to Catra’s. “I… please.” Adora’s face was flushed, her lips trembling as she spoke. “I need you,” Adora whispered with an almost pained expression, her pupils blown wide, her irises a hazy blue. Adora – the strongest person she knew, physically and mentally, was pleading with her – no, pleading _for_ her. Catra had never heard Adora beg so desperately before in her life – to be so needed by her to drive her to this point of deprived begging satisfied a deep yearning in Catra that she had carried for a long time.  
  
“Adora…” Catra released her nipple and brought her hand up to gently caress her face. “I’m here. I’m going to take good care of you, I promise,” she whispered to her softly.  
She pulled Adora in close and pressed her lips against hers, kissing her slowly and passionately.  
That little bit of reassurance was all it took for Adora to surrender herself to Catra entirely, losing herself in the soft motion of her lips, simply following the rhythm Catra set with her tongue with her own as she let her push it into her mouth wherever she pleased. The rest of the world faded away in the background, ceasing to exist – right now, Catra was her whole world, her everything. She was the oxygen she needed to breathe, every breath only to take more of her in. She was the electricity that kept her heart beating, the adrenaline pumping through her veins making her feel more alive than she had ever felt before. She was her anchor - she wrapped her arms around Catra and squeezed her tightly, fearing for a moment that she’d simply float away if she let go.  
  
“I love you, Catra.” Adora whispered, feeling like the words vibrated from the deepest part of her heart rather than her vocal cords.  
“I love you too Adora, more than anything.” Catra whispered back as she pulled away slightly so that she was face to face with Adora. “Are you ready?” Catra asked, taking Adora’s hand and interlacing her fingers with hers.   
Adora blushed and nodded, smiling eagerly back at Catra.  
“Okay, let’s do this.” Catra said, kissing Adora’s hand lovingly before shifting herself down the bed.  
  
Adora spread her legs slowly for Catra, biting her own finger with anticipation as she revealed her flushed, glistening pink folds to her, creating space so that Catra could kneel in front of her. Catra locked herself between Adora’s panty-bound legs and paused for a moment to take in the delicious sight in front of her. Catra had never seen Adora so soaking wet before – a puddle of arousal hung just in front of her entrance, with more slowly dripping out of her behind it. Even the inside of her thighs were coated with a shining layer of her slick – it really was an impressive sight to behold. She couldn't help but giggle deviously and smile – Adora was a hot _mess_ , every drop of arousal for _her.  
  
_ "Damn Adora… it's a good thing I've got your _Dildo of Protection_ here to fuck you with – otherwise I might drown down there," she jeered, smirking down at Adora and running her hands along the inside of Adora's thighs, gently gliding her claws down them leaving trails of pink, flushed skin in their wake. "You are absolutely _drenched_."  
Catra expected Adora to laugh bashfully in response, or maybe clap back a rebuttal with a coy smile – but instead her eyebrows furrowed as she closed her eyes, exhaling heavily as she bucked her hips ever so slightly, biting down on her own finger hungrily.  
  
Catra's breath hitched, feeling her jaw drop as her grin was quickly replaced by a look of awe – she suddenly realized just how far gone Adora was.  
Adora's eyes re-opened suddenly, burning with fiery blue desire. "Fuck me, Catra. _Please_."  
Catra felt her own fangs sink into her lip as a dizzying wave of lust and possessiveness swept over her. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and exhaled shakily, overwhelmed by the rush of desire that had instantly ploughed through her. When she opened them again, she locked eyes with Adora.  
"With pleasure, princess."  
  
She grabbed a pillow and placed it beneath Adora's lower back, shifting her up slightly and started to tease Adora with the head of the dildo, rubbing it up and down her slit and circling her clit with it, gripping it with her hand. Adora writhed and moaned beneath her desperate for more friction as Catra carefully coated the dildo in her warm slick, getting it ready for her.  
As Catra slowly moved the dildo down towards Adora's entrance, she noticed just how girthy it was compared to Adora's tight pussy – it almost didn't seem possible that it would fit.  
"I'm going to go slow, okay?" Catra said softly as she pressed the tip of the dildo gently against Adora. "Just tell me if I'm going too fast or if you want me to stop."  
Adora simply nodded in response, her eyes locked onto Catra's, her finger drained of blood where her teeth were pressed hard into her flesh.  
  
Catra slowly pressed the tip of the dildo into Adora, moaning reflexively at the sight of Adora's pretty pink lips spreading open to accommodate her girthy appendage. Adora's eyes slammed shut again as she moaned deeply, her hand grasping to touch Catra, grabbing and squeezing her thigh.  
"Is this ok? Does it hurt?" Catra asked, gently thrusting the first inch of the dildo in and out of Adora, carefully controlling its depth with her hand.  
"It feels amazing Catra – _you_ feel amazing," Adora moaned, thoroughly enjoying the foreign, electric sensation of being gently stretched open and penetrated by Catra. "I want more of you." Adora said, her words dripping with lust.  
  
Catra smiled contently – she was happy to oblige. She progressively went a little deeper with each thrust until she went deep enough that she no longer had to hold the dildo in place with her hand, reveling in the lewd, wet sounds of Adora's pussy as she gently fucked her and her sweet, sweet moans. With both hands now free, she grabbed Adora's hips for leverage as she set a passionate, slow rhythm, continuing to slip Adora more and more of the dildo until she finally pressed the full length in and paused to take in the moment. There she was – bottomed out in Adora, her legs locked around her and trembling with pleasure, her wet pussy dripping arousal into the sheets, her eyes staring back at her hungrily as she breathed out her name.  
"Catra…"  
  
Deeply satisfied and carefully filing away the memory of this moment, Catra resumed her thrusting, letting go of Adora's hips so she could lean down close to her and kiss her, holding herself up on her elbows that sunk into the bed as she pressed her chest against Adora's. She felt Adora's hands grasp at her back, digging a trail down the entire length of it with her nails as she continued to thrust; in and out, in and out.  
  
Adora broke from her kiss after a few moments, gasping for breath and turning her face to the side, exposing her neck, an opportunity Catra capitalized on. She started to penetrate her harder and faster as she kissed and sucked her neck, lavishing in the way Adora's hastened breath tickled her ear, her moans thumping against her ear drums.  
  
"Harder," Adora breathed out between heavy breaths, squeezing Catra's ass with her hands encouragingly and pulling her into her forcefully with every downward thrust.  
"Anything for you, princess." Catra whispered back, rocking her hips into her. Wanting to give it everything she had, she leaned back up and put her hands back around Adora's waist, pulling her into her roughly with every thrust, thoroughly enjoying the way Adora's breasts bounced and her mouth hung open, her eyes shut, struggling to keep herself together as she pounded her into the mattress.  
  
Adora's moans rapidly got louder and louder, sweat dripping down her neck and her chest as Catra fucked her relentlessly. A few moments later, Adora pressed her head back into the pillow, squirming beneath Catra.  
"Catra… I'm gonna…"  
Before she could finish her sentence, her back arched suddenly and violently, her legs shaking intensely, her abs flexing and relaxing repeatedly as she quivered around Catra's cock. Catra gasped for breath and stayed still as Adora rode out her orgasm - she could feel Adora's walls clench and release, tugging on the dildo as she screamed Catra's name. After riding out the last aftershocks of her orgasm, Adora instantly fell limp, her entire body numbed by a peaceful buzzing sensation.  
Catra gently pulled the dildo out of Adora, leaning down to lap up the sweet drops of cum that followed, dripping out of her slowly. She quickly took the strap off and lay down beside Adora, nuzzling into her neck and wrapping her arm around her, moulding her body against Adora's.  
Adora interlaced her fingers with Catra's, and they lay like that for a few minutes in peaceful silence as they both caught their breath.  
  
"Wow Catra…" Adora was the first to break the silence with a whisper of praise.   
"Wow yourself, Adora." Catra whispered back. "If you were any hotter, my face would have started to melt off." Catra joked, gently slipping Adora’s panties off from around her ankles and tossing them, finally freeing her.  
Adora snorted once loudly before breaking into a hearty laugh. "So gallant of you to brave this heat," she said sarcastically, wiping the sweat from her brow. "My very own dildo hero!"  
"Oh I'd do it again easily. And again. And again." Catra said playfully, nipping at Adora's ear.  
"Mmm…" Adora moaned contently, licking her lips. "I'd like that. But not before I get to do the same thing to you." Adora said seductively, softly squeezing Catra's hand. She pulled Catra closer to her, running her fingers through her hair as she kissed her softly.  
  
"You know, that's actually the main thing that got me so wet this morning – thinking about all the things that I want to do to you." Adora whispered, cradling Catra's face in her hands and locking eyes with her. Catra's cheeks reddened in response – she reflexively tried to look away to calm herself from the rush of emotions that rippled through her but Adora's gaze held her, her blue eyes dark pools of desire and want, keeping her transfixed.  
"The only question is… should I fuck you as Adora? Or as She-Ra?" Adora asked, smirking coyly. "Maybe both? We could take turns." Adora continued boldly, raising her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
This was the confident, strong-willed, dominant Adora that Catra knew best – a complete 180 from the pleading submissive side of her she had coaxed out of her effortlessly just a few moments ago.  
"Adora!" Catra exclaimed, giggling. "Umm… well I mean, She-Ra's pretty hot, I'm not gonna lie." Catra said, stroking Adora's chest. "But umm…" Catra paused for a moment, breaking eye contact with Adora and blushing, biting her lip as she hesitated. "You're the one that I've always wanted, the one that I always dreamed about --" she stopped suddenly, feeling her cheeks redden even more deeply. "I want my first time doing this to be with you, Adora. Just regular you." Catra said emotionally. "Maybe another time we can play around with She-Ra?"  
  
Adora smiled warmly at Catra and gently stroked her face lovingly for a moment before saying anything. She wouldn't have been offended if Catra wanted to fool around with She-Ra; it was still her, after all, and she herself was looking forward to spicing things up with her at some point. But the reminder that Catra wanted her, had always wanted her, and that just regular-old-Adora was always enough for her made her heart soar.  
  
"Aww, see? I knew you liked me." Adora teased playfully, tickling Catra's ribs.  
"Ahhh! Adora! Stop!" Catra squealed and laughed raspily, pouncing on top of Adora so she could use her body weight to help her pin Adora’s wrists down on the bed. Very soon afterwards, she felt herself dripping down onto Adora's stomach as she rested on top of her – she was almost as much of a hot mess as Adora had been earlier. _Almost_.  
  
She exhaled blissfully at the slightest friction of her clit pressed against Adora's warm body and loosened her grip on Adora's wrists, focusing instead on grinding against Adora's abs and enjoying the sensation that tingled through her legs, making them twitch.  
With her hands now released and free to roam, Adora placed them on Catra's waist, pulling Catra into her and encouraging her to ride her even harder, moaning at the warm, wet mess Catra was leaving on top of her.  
  
"Mmm, that's it baby. You feel so good – and I gotta say, the view down here is great." Adora said, smirking coyly. Looking up at Catra riding her, the smooth, sexy motion of her rolling hips, her breasts bouncing every time she bucked into her, the look of pure enjoyment on her face – yeah, easily one of the sexiest things Adora had ever seen.  
Catra blushed at the praise, but kept up her pace, grabbing one of Adora's hands and placing it on her breast while she continued to rub her clit against Adora's stiff abdominals - now it was her turn to let loose a little. They continued like that for a few minutes, grinning at each other, before a naughty idea materialized in Adora’s mind.  
  
“Mmm Catra… I haven’t really gotten to taste you yet.” Adora said seductively, licking her lips hungrily. “Why don’t you slide on down here?” she said, making a come hither motion with her finger.  
“Awww, Adoraaa,” Catra cooed flirtatiously, flashing her fangs. “You can have more than just a taste,” she said as she crawled over Adora, not breaking eye contact with her as she dragged her tongue across Adora's chest and up her neck along the way. She spread her legs in a deep squat above Adora’s mouth and started to lower herself down slowly, grinning sadistically as she offered her pretty pussy to her. Adora rested back contently and enjoyed the sight with her tongue eagerly flattened out, generously providing Catra with a soft throne to sit on. Catra gasped as she made contact with Adora’s warm, wet tongue and started to rub herself along the length of it, slowly and gently at first. Soft vibrations spread through her labia and clit as Adora moaned and hummed her satisfaction with the silky folds Catra was pressing onto her tongue and into her mouth.  
  
“Fuck, Adora…” Catra moaned, her head hanging back as she started to rock her hips and grind onto Adora’s tongue progressively harder and faster. Adora grabbed beneath Catra’s ass and encouraged her to grind even harder, thrusting Catra into her and pressing her clit against her lips so she could gently suck it. Adora lavished in the sight of Catra trembling above her as she increased and decreased the suction on her clit: she smirked down at her whenever she wasn’t too swept up in the pleasure Adora was giving her, her eyes rolling back and her mouth hanging open as she moaned in those moments instead. Adora could feel Catra getting closer and closer – just before she could reach her climax, Adora lifted her off her mouth and smiled at the sounds of her desperate whines of protest.  
  
“Adora, I was so close! Please, just a little longer…” Catra pleaded, biting her lip.  
Adora gently rested Catra down as she leaned up to meet her so that they were face to face, with Catra straddling her lap. “Mmm, that was just a little appetizer, kitten.” Adora whispered in her ear. With a flash, the dildo of protection appeared suddenly, secured around Adora’s waist. “Don’t you want the main course?” she asked, smiling devilishly.  
Little horns could have suddenly emerged on either side of her stupid tousled hair poof in that moment and Catra wouldn’t have batted an eyelash.  
“Ugh, fiiine. You better make it good, Adora.” Catra said playfully, rolling her eyes and smirking back at her.  
  
“Oh I will.” Adora said confidently, as she scooped Catra up and laid her down on the bed on her back. Catra’s legs were already spread slightly, with Adora kneeling in front of her between them, but Adora ran her hands down Catra’s inner thighs, slowly spreading them more open - just because she could. Catra’s lips were swollen and glistening with arousal as they parted open as soon as Adora spread her legs apart fully.  
“You’re so fucking sexy Catra,” Adora breathed, an exasperated whisper. All Catra could manage back was a bashful smile, her face burning red. Adora, spreading her legs wide open in front of her, staring at her soaking wet pussy and pampering her with compliments while she kneeled between her legs, dildo in hand, just about to fuck her with it. It was a lot for her to take in at once.  
  
“I’m going to start slow just like you did, okay? If you need me to stop or change things up, just tell me and I will, alright?” Adora said softly, gently stroking the dildo against Catra’s clit. Catra moaned and squirmed a little against it and nodded, not taking her eyes off of Adora’s.  
“There’s only one thing I’m going to do a little differently…” Adora said, her sly smirk returning as she continued to tease Catra with the dildo, getting it wet with her arousal. She leaned forward to kiss Catra deeply, before breaking from the kiss and looking her directly in the eyes, her face only a few inches from Catra’s. “I’m going to make you cum _so much harder_ ,” she whispered, a shit eating grin spreading across her face.  
  
Catra snorted, her sassiness suddenly coming back to her. Even in her helplessly horny state, she couldn’t help herself – she never backed down on a challenge from Adora. “Oh yeah? Bring it on, Adora.” Catra purred, stroking Adora’s face with her hand lovingly.  
Adora wordlessly smirked back in response as she leaned back and started to slowly insert the tip of the dildo into Catra.  
“ _Fuck…_ ” Adora grunted, marvelling at how Catra’s soft folds smoothly wrapped around the head of her dick. Catra moaned Adora's name at the same time, her hands grasping at the bedsheets as she felt her opening being stretched farther open than it had ever been before – all for Adora. The sensation was a warm pressure that sent pleasurable pulses through the deepest part of her, satisfying a hunger that longed to be filled. The naughtiness of this moment turned her on immensely – her sweet Adora, slowly penetrating her, grinning as she pushed her thick cock inside her, thoroughly enjoying fucking her while she lay back and let herself be invaded.  
  
“Is this ok?” Adora asked, pausing for a moment with the head of the dildo fully enveloped by Catra’s sensitive walls.  
“More than ok; you feel amazing, Adora – keep it up, princess,” Catra teased, biting her lip soon afterwards as Adora resumed slowly fucking her with the first inch of the dildo.  
It was hard to decide where to look – Adora was torn between watching Catra’s delicious expressions as she enjoyed being gently fucked, or watching her pretty pussy progressively take more and more of her, her lips sliding along her cock so sweetly. Thankfully no matter where she happened to be looking in the moment, she could always hear Catra’s moans, her hastened breathing, and the delightfully wet sounds of their toy sliding in and out of her.  
  
It wasn’t long before Adora had slipped Catra the entire length of the dildo and smiled at her proudly. “Mmm, good girl Catra,” Adora said, praising Catra as she pinched one of her nipples gently between her fingers. “Letting me fill you up completely. Want more?” she taunted, slowly stroking Catra’s inner thigh with her other hand.  
“Y-yes,” Catra uttered, lavishing in Adora’s praise and the arousing, comforting feeling of having her as deep as she could be inside her.  
“Good,” Adora said, as she slowly pulled out. “Bend over.”  
“W-what?” Catra asked nervously. The sudden emptiness made her yearn immediately for Adora to be back inside her.  
Adora held her hand out graciously for Catra, helping her sit up. She wrapped her arms around Catra as she leaned close to her, pulling her into a tight hug before releasing her slightly so she could kiss her for a few moments- she had missed kissing her while she was laying down beneath her.  
  
“Remember that position we saw in the book? Doggy-style I think it was called?” Adora asked, smoothly breaking from their kiss, her eyes bright with excitement. “I think I’d really be able to give it to you good in that one, if you'd like that,” Adora said, smirking confidently. She bit her lip lustfully as she stroked Catra's chest lovingly.  
“ _Fuck_ ,” was all Catra managed to say in response, closing her eyes as a heavy wave of arousal crashed through her – she didn't think it was possible to be even more aroused than she already was, but leave it to Adora to always go above and beyond.  
  
“Over here though,” Adora continued, motioning at a particular spot on the bed. “That way we’re facing our mirror – I want to see your face when you cum,” she said, maintaining the same smirk.  
Catra did as she was told, getting on her knees and elbows and blushing when she saw herself in the mirror with Adora kneeling behind her, looking her over hungrily.   
Adora took a moment to lavish in the sight of Catra bent over in front of her – her toned shoulders, her slender hips, the sexy lines of her lower back guiding her eyes to her supple round ass that she couldn't help but squeeze gently with both hands.  
"Hey Catra," Adora purred, winking at Catra in the mirror, her voice velvet and sultry as she played with her ass, spreading her cheeks apart slightly and enjoying how it made her lips open for her. She leaned over Catra, pressing her breasts into her back gently, kissing up her spine as she fondled Catra's breasts, warming them in her hands. "You ready for me?" she whispered in Catra's ear, locking eyes with hers in their reflection.  
  
Was Catra ready? The space between her legs had become a well of yearning, drowning out any thoughts that weren't related to Adora and letting herself be filled by her. She was rapidly losing herself to all the sensations Adora was giving her, the trembling walls of her vagina becoming the focal point of her existence. So this was how Adora felt, she thought to herself - standing on the edge, ready to take the plunge and let herself fall in deep, trusting entirely that she would keep her safe and carry her across the threshold. It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time – and so typical of Adora to be able to just dive in head-first and let the rush consume her, offering herself up completely. Catra was always the one that had to be more careful – not that it helped her much anyways. The most effective way to protect herself she had learned was to hide herself behind a wall of indifference, lying to herself about how much everything actually wounded her deeply. But she didn't have to do that now – Adora was here, Adora wanted her and loved her, and most importantly, Catra was starting to learn how to love herself enough to believe it – well, maybe more realistically _like_ herself at least to start. She didn't need to hold on to her fears anymore, fears that had only ever acted as a source of destruction rather than the sort that kept you safe in the face of risks that were too high – it was time to let go.  
  
"Im ready," Catra said, blowing Adora a kiss in the mirror, arching her back ever so slightly to offer her entrance up to Adora.  
Adora released Catra and leaned back up, pressing the dildo into Catra, exhaling blissfully as it slid smoothly and effortlessly between her lips. She gripped Catra's hips with her hands, easing her in to this new position with slow, passionate thrusts, thoroughly enjoying the look on Catra's face in the mirror's reflection as she slowly fucked her, thrusting hard and pausing to let Catra absorb the impact before repeating the motion again and again.  
  
It wasn't long before she started to speed things up, groaning to herself at the sound of Catra mewling with pleasure between the wet, squelching noises of her cock filling Catra and the slap of her hips against her ass.  
Catra let her chest fall into the mattress, arching her back even more into Adora and grasping the bedsheets in front of her, holding on for dear life as Adora pounded her into oblivion. She started to moan Adora's name, over and over as each series of thrusts brought her closer to losing control completely.  
  
Adora was just starting to break a sweat from the exertion when Catra suddenly screamed her name, thrusting herself back onto Adora _hard_ as her walls clenched and released so forcefully on Adora's cock she could feel the pull. Catra's whole body shaked and shuddered as Adora stood still, smirking a satisfied smirk as she watched Catra's eyebrows furrow in the mirror's reflection, her mouth hanging open as Catra lost herself to her. She pulled out of Catra slowly and leaned down, gently cleaning up the mess she made with her tongue as the aftershocks of Catra's orgasm continued to ripple through her. After a few minutes, Catra lay motionless with her ass in the air still, feeling like she had peacefully become one with the mattress.  
  
"Mmm, sitting on my face for an appetizer, letting me fuck your brains out for the main course, and fresh cum for dessert," Adora teased, licking her lips as she placed her elbow on Catra's back and rested her chin in her hand, looking down at her. "Etherian Fine Dining indeed, eh Chef Catra?"  
"Mmm, you idiot." Catra said, her voice muffled from being pressed into the bed. She slowly lifted herself up, only to collapse on her back soon afterward, holding her arms out needily for Adora to join her. Adora smiled happily and snuggled up to Catra after tossing the dildo on the floor and grabbing the scrunched up sheets from the edge of the bed and covering both of them with them.  
"Time for a cat nap?" Adora asked, gently scratching the soft tufts of fur behind Catra's ear, making her purr loudly.  
"Yes please," Catra said happily, kissing Adora deeply before they both closed their eyes, locked in a warm embrace.  
  
So maybe they didn't end up ruling all of Etheria like the two of them had talked about growing up in the Horde – this, Catra realized, was so much better. Now they had a world completely of their own – a safe world of intimate pleasures and deep emotional satisfaction that they would get to explore and build together.  
"Adora?" Catra whispered, a few moments later. Adora didn't respond – she was already fast asleep, breathing slowly and peacefully.  
"I love you," Catra whispered once more before drifting off to sleep, floating through a pleasant dream.   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what chapter of their new favourite book they're gonna explore next?  
> ;)


End file.
